Diablo
Diablo, Pan Grozy – jeden z Mrocznej Trójcy, brat Baala i Mefista. W Diablo I, Pan Grozy jest ogromnym demonem o czerwonej barwie skóry. W kolejnej części, Diablo wygląda bardzo podobnie jak w pierwszej odslonie. W Diablo III, jego wygląd diamentalnie się zmienia. Pan Grozy zostaje Największym Złym, gdy w jego ciele znajdą się wszystkie dusze siedmiu Władców Piekieł. Biografia Wieczny Konflikt oraz Wojna Grzechu Mroczne Wygnanie Diablo wraz ze swoimi braćmi pustoszył Sanktuarium. Archanioł Spraiwdliwości, Tyrael nie mógł tego znieść. Założyl on Zakon Horadrimów, który miał za zadanie walkę z Wyższymi Złymi. Diablo został pokonany jako drugi (pierwszy został złapany jego starszy brat, Mefisto), a jego Kamień Dusz został ukryty pod katedrą w miasteczku Tristram. Horadrimowie mieli nadzieję że Groza Diablo nigdy nie ujrzy światła dziennego, jednak jak miało okazać się w przyszłości, srogo mieli się pomylić. Plan powrotu Gdy do miasteczka przybył król Leoryk, nadarzyła się okazja by odzyskać wolność. Diablo powoli doprowadzał króla do obłędu. Jednak potrzebował pomocy. Znalazł ją w arcybiskupie Lazarusie, którego opętał. Następnie kazał mu wzmocnić obłęd króla i zabił starych mędrców. Jednak by odzyskać pełnie sił, Diablo potrzebował naczynia. Lazarus porwał syna Leoryka, księcia Albrechta. W końcu Diablo przejął kontrolę nad miasteczkiem i okolicą. Przybyło wielu śmiałków, ale tylko jeden zdołał go pokonać. Jednak ów bohater był taki głupi, myśląc że gdy wbije sobie Kamień Dusz Diablo w siebie, ocali ludzkość i jakoś zapanuje nad duszą demona zamkniętej w kamieniu. Nie udało mu się jednak tego uczynić. Aidan3.jpg|Aidan pod wpływem Pana Grozy. Przebudzenie i koniec Grozy Po pewnym czasie, Diablo całkowicie przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Aidana. Jego planem było uwolnienie pozostałych braci. Najpierw jednak udał się do klasztoru Łotrzyc. Tam splugawił ją i zabił wszystkich mieszkańców, oprócz jednego, Mariusa. Diablo wraz ze swym nowym towarzyszem, Mariusem dotarł do Lut Gholein. Stamtąd ruszył do grobowca Tal Rashy. W krypcie odnalazł swojego brata, Baala. Jednak w jego uwolnieniu przeszkodził mu Tyrael. Jednak Marius wiedziony przez Baala uwolnił go. Następnie Diablo i Baal uwięzili Tyraela w grobowcu i udali się w kierunku Kurast. Tam spotkał się z ze swoimi braćmi w Trancival. Starsi bracia postanowili że Diablo uda się do Fortecy Pandemonium i tam zbierze armię demonów która zrówna Sanktuarium z ziemią. Najmłodzszy z braci przechodzi przez portal do piekła. Po zabiciu Mefista, Bohater rusza za Diablo. Nefalem z pomocą Tyraela, w końcu dopada Diablo w Fortecy Pandemonium i zabija go. Aidan4.jpg|Mroczny Wędrowiec podczas drogi na Wschód. Aidan.jpg|Aidan (Mroczny Wędrowiec) jako naczynie Diablo. Powrót oraz atak na Królestwo Niebios thumb|Diablo jako Najwyższy Zły.Diablo został uwolniony w Twierdzy Bastionu przez Adrię, swoją służącą. Odrodził się jako Najwyższy Zły. Następnie przeszedł przez portal, który zaprowadził go do Królestwa Niebios. Tam dokonuje zniszczeń Diamentowej Bramy, rani również Imperiusa. Następnie dociera do Srebrnej Iglicy i tam czeka na Nefalema. Gdy dochodzi do starcia, Diablo otwiera moc wszystkich Siedmiu Złych. W połowie pojedynku, przenosi bohatera do Królestwa Grozy. Tam dalej walczy ze śmiałkiem. W końcu obaj przeciwnicy wracają na Srebrną Iglicę. Diablo jednak przegrywa tą walkę i jego dusza zostaje uwięziona w Czarnym Kamieniu Dusz. Śmierć Maltaela i wolność Dusza Diablo znajdowała się w Czarnym Kamieniu Dusz. Po zabiciu Malteala, który wchłonął Kamień Dusz, Diablo znów stał się wolny. W grze Diablo I Diablo jest głównym bossem w grze. Aby go pokonać trzeba przejść przez kilkanaście poziomów lochów. Diablo II W drugiej części gry Diablo, tytułowy antagonista pod postacią Mrocznego Wędrowca przemierza świat Sanktuarium w celu oswobodzenia swoich braci Baala i Mefista. Jako swoją siedzibę przyjmuje Sanktuarium Chaosu w polbiżu Fortecy Pandemonium, w którym też ginie z rąk walecznych bohaterów, a jego kamień duszy zostaje zniszczony. Diablo III Po dwudziestu latach nieobecności Diablo powraca pod postacią Najwyższego Zła , dzięki Adrii , która użyczyła mu ciała swojej córki Lei. Ponownie zostaje pokonany po bohaterskiej walce z Nefalemem na szczycie Srebrnej Iglicy oraz w Królestwie Grozy. Jego dusza uwalnia się po zabiciu Maltaela i wchłonięciu Czarnego Kamienia Dusz. Inne gry Heroes of the Storm Diablo jest jednym z wojowników dostępnych dla graczy. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty W tej grze Diablo Władcę Grozy można spotkać na planecie Czerwona Skała III, w misji Diabelskie Igraszki. Kontroluje on poziom lawy. Dla osób które zakupły edycję kolekcjonerską dostępny jest portret Diablo Marine. StarCraft II: Hearth of the Swarm Dla osób które zakupiły edycję kolekcjonerską, dostępny jest portret Zainfekowanego Diablo. World of WarCraft Diablo jest dostępny jako zwierzak, dla osób które zakupiły edycje kolekcjonerską. Charakterystyka Moce i umiejętności Kategoria:Potwory w Diablo II Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mroczna Trójca Kategoria:Postacie z Dziedzictwa Krwi Kategoria:Postacie z Królestwa Cienia Kategoria:Postacie z Zakonu